


Forever Ain’t Half the Time (I Wanna Spend with You)

by louispacebaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butch Louis, F/F, Girl Direction, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louispacebaby/pseuds/louispacebaby
Summary: “I’ll fight you” Harry said.“Baby,” her girlfriend replied, a smirk tugging at her lips. “I could bench press you”Or, the one where Louis doesn’t back down from a challenge and Harry just loves her girlfriend a lot.





	Forever Ain’t Half the Time (I Wanna Spend with You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is the most self indulgent piece of writing ever. I needed to see Butch!Louis bench pressing her girlfriend, alas this was born. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Troye Sivan’s “What A Heavenly Way To die”
> 
> I hope you enjoy girls loving eachother! Comments and kudos are appreciated!!

“I’ll fight you” Harry said. 

“Baby,” her girlfriend replied, a smirk tugging at her lips. “I could bench press you” 

“Okay, that's totally not true” Harry said with an indignant huff, knowing very well that what Louis had said was true. She knew Louis could bench press her easily, considering she had been steadily going to the gym with Liam for the past couple of months now. Harry didn't know what she’d done in a previous life to deserve to see Louis slowly start gaining definition in her arms, her back muscles getting stronger and her thighs get deliciously thick. Surely, she’d been a saint in another life. 

“Well, if you’re so sure I can’t, why don't we test it out? See who's right, Princess” Louis said confidently. Cracking her knuckles, making a show of stretching her arms as if preparing to take on the challenge.

Harry was sure the blush on her cheeks could be seen from a mile away, she could feel it heating up the tip of her ears all the way down to her chest, making it splotchy red. Damn her paleness, it gave her away so easily sometimes. Harry also knew that Louis knew what she was doing, testing her patience to watch her lose it. 

Harry lived to see Louis like this. She was wearing a striped black and white crop top without a bra, of course, her nipples showing against the thin material. Her sun-kissed, tan stomach proudly on display. She’d thrown on a light grey sweater over top, because she always complained about being cold but then did things like wear crop tops in the middle of march. Figures. She was also sporting adidas tracksuit bottoms which made her ass look phenomenal -mouth wateringly, really- paired with her signature vans. Her short fringe soft and unkept, falling into her face. Something about the soft butch look just made Harry weak in the knees, and if the look on Louis’ face was anything to go by, she knew that too. 

Louis took a couple of taunting steps towards Harry. “Come on, let’s make it a bet” she said through a smile, “If I win, I get to do with _you_ whatever my pretty little heart desires.”

__

__

“Well, what do _I_ get if I win?” Harry shot back.

“You’ll get the luxury of having me in between your legs until I run out of air to breathe.” 

Harry’s breath hitched, licking her lips unconsciously, eyes going wide as she stared at Louis. Her unabashed behavior was what Harry had fallen in love with first. Always saying what she meant, no beating around the bush. 

The first time she’d asked Harry out, it had been nothing short of a miracle for Harry. Louis had not been shy about letting Harry know how much she adored her, complimenting her a million times before saying, “So yeah, I think you’re the prettiest, loveliest girl i've had the pleasure to meet and lay eyes on and it would make me incredibly happy if I could.. maybe.. take you out on a date sometime?” Harry had been speechless the entire while. Not comprehending how someone like _Louis Tomlinson,_ the girl that lit up any room she walked into, loud, so charming and _so unapologetically gay,_ wanted to ask awkward, pigeon-toed Harry on a date. It's safe enough to guess that Harry sputtered out a hurried “Yes, of course, I’d love to” before Louis changed her mind. Or something. 

So, that’s how they ended up here.

“Fine,” Harry muttered. “But you can’t start complaining when I win and make you.. do all the dirty dishes.” Harry knew it was a lost cause, but decided she didn't want Louis to know she was giving in so quickly. For one, Louis was also a sore loser and two, Harry wanted to make Louis _think_ she had to do housework. Which she always complied in but absolutely _detested._

“Okay so…” Louis looked around their living room as she shrugged off her sweater and threw it on the sofa, determined that the floor would have to do, and laid down horizontally. “I’ll put my hands up and now you just lay across them vertically.” 

Harry immediately understood that she wanted them to be in a sort of T formation, hoping her long legs wouldn't knock anything over. 

Harry then proceeded to move in front of Louis’s right arm, and began to lay her body onto Louis’ outstretched arms. Her back was being held up by one of Louis’ hands, while her upper thigh was held by the other. She didn’t _truly_ have any fear that Louis would drop her, seeing as she was a strong woman, but she still felt a twinge of adrenaline in her gut at the prospect of being bench pressed by her incredibly attractive girlfriend. 

Harry hadn't lifter her feet of the ground, so she wasn't putting all her weight on top of Louis yet. Right as she thought that she heard Louis sing song, “Darling, you have to lift your legs in order for me to, you know… bench press you.” 

Soon enough Harry’s whole body was vertical, as she tried to keep her body as still as she possibly could. Even though she wanted to win the bet, she didn't fancy possibly breaking something or hurting Louis in case she did drop her. 

Louis could feel the burn in her biceps and forearms as she pushed Harry up, once, twice, three times, before she let out a ragged puff of air. She could feel Harry tremble slightly, knowing she’d have to put her down soon enough, already having made her point. 

Harry stood up, exhaling loudly as if she had been the one doing the exercise. To say she was turned on was the understatement of the century. Who could blame her, watching her girlfriend pick her up and bench press her as if you were nothing just did something to her insides. Made her stomach twist delightfully.

Louis slowly got up off the floor and invaded Harry’s personal space, a shit eating grin on her pretty pink lips, “You were saying?” 

Louis trailed her fingers down the side of Harry's face, so so softly Harry barely felt it tickle her cheek, but the prospect of knowing where this was going was enough to get her feeling a little electric, and feels a tingle of arousal go down her spine. Harry looks at look at her, then down to catch her licking her lips, leaning in so close Harry could feel her breath on her face. 

Louis quickly moved down her face and on to her neck. Pressing her nose to the spot right beneath Harry's tiny ear and breathing in Harry tilted her head slightly to the side, to then feel Louis pressing soft, barley there kisses all over her neck.

_‘Oh my god, I'm so in love with her’_ Harry thought to herself.

Louis kept her motions slow, it felt like she was _playing_ with her, and that made Harry so hot and bothered inside, she didn't know what she was going to do with herself. 

Harry let out a barely audible noise when Louis’ gentle motions turned into her kissing her neck thoroughly, she could even feel her bite. Harry was genting desperate, she just wanted Louis to do whatever she wanted with her, in _their bed_ though, rather than a couch that didn't give her enough space. 

Harry motioned to turn towards the bedroom, Louis quickly understanding, leading them with clasped hands to the bedroom. 

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Louis pushed Harry towards the bed, “Harry, baby, what do you want?” 

“Well…” Harry bit her lip and let it go before continuing, “You won fair… you said you’d get to do with _me_ whatever you wanted” 

“And I want to do whatever you want me to do to you” Louis replied. 

That made Harry's pulse speeden up, she could feel herself start to sweat a little. “Erm” she starts, “Can you...” her eyes dropping to the pale pink satin sheets on the bed, not daring to look Louis in the eye. “Like… do you think we can...you know” she mumbles. 

It's horribly embarrassing that even though shes pretty sure she said, like, absolutely nothing worthy of a sentence, Louis still understands her. 

She’s always had trouble expressing that she wants louis to like, raw her into tomorrow but luckily louis also understands her better than anyone else 

“Of course we can, Princess” Louis lifts her hand up to Harry's face and uses her fingers to force Harry's head up to look at her and kissing her, pushing her tongue between Harry’s lips into her pink, plush mouth. 

Louis took Harry's shirt off, and quickly got her top off as well. Louis looked at Harry like she wanted to devour her or like she was sculpted by Michelangelo. 

Louis liked to trail her hands down Harry's body, from top to bottom. She relished in hearing Harry's breathing hitch ever so slightly. Louis keeps her hands moving all over her sides, squeezing at the bit of softness near her hips and pressing her fingers into her sides.

Harry couldn't keep still either, letting her hands run through short hair and pulling her into a deep kiss. She couldn't breathe, let alone think anything other than _Louis Louis Louis Louis._

She felt Louis’ nimble fingers pinch her right nipple between her index and thumb. Massaging it slowly, letting her whole palm roam Harry's breast, squeezing them then pressing her slick hot mouth and took her entire nipple into her mouth. Harry was going to _combust_ and they had barely even started. 

That's the thing about them, it was like this everytime, Harry felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in the room for the both of them, always felt like she was on a precipice ready to fall and Louis was going to be there to catch her. 

It's sort of overwhelming sometimes, because she never knew it could feel like this. When she was younger and still kissed boys because she thought that's what she had to do, it never felt like this. She thought that the mediocre kissing and itchy uncomfortable feeling she'd get when boys would tell her they wanted to get in her pants was normal. The urge to run away and hide every time she got even close to anything similar to intimacy with boys, the nagging she always heard that said “This isn't what you want, this is not how you're supposed to feel” was right all along. She was meant to be kissing girls the whole time. When she realized she was a lesbian, she felt like a whole new world had opened up right in front of her eyes. Being a lesbian felt like coming home. 

“You’re the prettiest little thing, I don't think I tell you enough,” Louis said, as she alternated between Harry's nipples. 

“Pff as if, you tell me i'm pretty when I've just woken up after a night out with Niall, I know pretty, and that isnt it.” 

Louis let her mouth detach from Harry, a little string of saliva left behind. Harry felt faint. 

“Nope, absolutely not, you’re the prettiest girl in the entire United Kingdom,” Louis spoke quickly, then, “Scratch that, you’re the prettiest girl in the entire Universe, even aliens can't compete with my baby.” 

Harry felt herself blush which quickly turned into just pure, hot, wild arousal. “C’mon Casanova, I'm not getting any younger here,” 

Louis moved up a little, enough to reach Harry's mouth and pecked her once, then licked over her lip which soon turned into Louis kissing her deeply. She felt Louis nip at her bottom lip, let go and start trailing down her neck again.

Harry felt dug her thin fingers into Louis’ hair as she felt Louis being to suck at her pulse point, probably leaving some dark love bites. She’d worry about those in the morning. 

Harry let her hands fall from Louis’ short hair and began to trail down her back, squeezing at her sides and getting a handful of Louis’ breasts. 

Soon enough, she felt Louis sit up and hook her hands into her pants, looking at her motioning as if to say, “Can I?” Harry nodded quickly and moved so Louis could pull her pants down her long legs leaving her topless, with her hair spread around her head like a halo, in a pair of skimpy, pale gray lace panties.

Louis hands’ slowly rubbed up her thighs, feeling the downy hair covering them. She then shuffled down, her legs almost hanging off the edge of the bed as she laid down between Harry's legs. 

Harry felt Louis grip her thighs, as she brought her legs up so her feet were planted on the bed with her knees bent. She felt Louis kissing her inner thigh, shivering because of how sensitive they were. 

Louis went on like that for a while, squeezing where she could and alternating between each leg, leaving wet kisses where she could reach. Occasionally, she'd let her thumbs smooth over her soaked panties, never dipping in, only enough pressure for Harry to feel it and be teased. 

Harry started to get all squirmy, her blush coming back full force when she felt her slick drip down into her arse. “ _Lou_ , please,” she let out breathlessly. 

“Hmm, so wet for me already, darling.” Louis let out in a pleased voice. She then made quick work of pulling Harry’s panties off. 

Louis took a deep breath, relishing in the smell of Harry's scent. Looking down she saw Harry’s bush messy wet. Harry had shaved for a long time even though she didn't necessarily like it, rather felt like it was something she had to do. But as soon as she had started dating Louis and noticed how she left her bush untamed, ruly hairs always peeking out of the side of whatever underwear she was wearing, that gave her the confidence to let herself be as natural as she wanted to. Louis could see the signs of Harry's arousal clear as day, her inner thighs slick with her want, her pubes sticking together with how wet they were. 

“God, you’re perfect, most beautiful cunt,” Louis said quietly, almost as if to herself not focused on whether Harry heard or not. Louis let her tounge dip in to where Harry was most molten hot, licking from her slit to the top, circling her clit then sucking it in between her lips. 

_“Fuck,”_ Harry tensed and felt herself clutching the duvet tightly in her hands. Her breathing was becoming quicker and quicker, her chest expanding and back arching everytime Louis did that. 

Louis ate Harry out like it was an olympic sport, letting herself get dirty with Harry's slick. It dripped down her chin, onto the bed and all over Harry herself. She licked into Harry, then pressed one finger inside her all the way up to the knuckle. 

“Ahh,” Harry wasn’t expecting that since her eyes were practically at the back of her head with how good she felt. Then, two fingers pressed in scissoring her, fucking them in and out, Louis removed her face from between Harry's legs, “How are you feeling, Sunshine?” Louis asked. 

_“Ngh”_ Harry let out a garbled sound. Harry could barley for words, let alone answer Louis right now. She moved her hips trying to get Louis’ fingers deeper inside her. Louis let out a quiet laugh, and started to really go at it with her magical hands. She let her fingers be swallowed by Harry, speeding up and hitting Harry's spot within no time. Alternating between brushing her fingertips against Harry's spot and licking her labia, sucking at her clit and making room for at one point have a finger and tongue inside her at the same time. Harry was sure her girlfriend had gone out and got herself a PhD in pussy-eating. 

Harry’s squirming so much, bucking and twisting her hips into the plush duvet beneath her that Louis honest to god just moved one hand up towards her hip and presses down, stilling Harry’s movements. There’s sweat gathering between her breast, she’s drenched in it. Her forehead is beaded in sweat that makes her baby hairs stick to her face. 

“Jesus, Lou, I’m-“ Harry is heaving, her thighs shaking, she could feel herself hurtling towards climax. Her heart is pounding so hard she can almost feel it in her throat. “ _Fuck, Louis_ …. lou, I’m gonna come,” she whines out. 

Louis redoubled her efforts, pressing her fingers deep in against the spot that could made Harry see stars, “That's it baby, come all over my face, in my mouth, give it to me sweetheart.”

That's it. Harry couldn't take it anymore even if she wanted to hold out any longer, she felt like a coil strung tightly then snapped and let out a loud moan, her back arching off the bed and coming so hard her legs snapped closed and trapped Louis’ head there. 

When she came back to herself, she laughed at the sheet absurdity that her girlfriend made her come so hard she blacked out for a second. 

“Well, you really do take a challenge seriously, don't you?” Harry asked Louis, so out of breath she was almost heaving. “Never let it be said that Louis Tomlinson isn’t dedicated to the cause” Louis said, talking about herself in third person. Distractedly wiping her pruney fingers on the duvet. 

Louis moved up, her cunt slicking up Harry's thighs, leaving a wet smear glistening in the light of the room. She grinded her pelvis down, if Harry wouldn’t have come so hard, this would’ve done it for sure. But, she didn’t want Louis to come grinding on her leg though, she wanted to drown in Louis. 

“Wanna eat you out too,” Harry pouted. “Can eat your arse, ya’kno if you wanted,” She slurred. She felt drunk. Orgasm drunk. 

Louis let out a long sigh as if contemplating. She knew the minute Harry said “eat” and “arse” in the same sentence, she was a goner but the the theatrics of it all made Harry just gag for it even more. 

“Would love that, baby,” Louis rasped out, voice shot as if she had been the one to have such an intense orgasm. Harry shuffled down on the bed, put her hands on Louis’ arse to pull her up towards her face. Louis knees were each on the side of Harry's face, her thick thighs flexing holding herself up right above Harry's plush, cherry colored lips were wet awaiting Louis to drop down and smother her. 

“Louis, please, want it so bad,” Harry gasped, she wanted it so bad she was going to die if she didn’t get her mouth on Louis’ in the next ten seconds. Harry always was shy in the beginning but as soon as was in the midst of a proper romp with Louis she lost all sensibilities and let her mouth run wild. The things she said while in bed, god she would be so embarrassed had it been anyone but Louis. 

Louis lowered herself down into Harry's awaiting mouth, grinded her cunt into Harry. She had lost any finesse she had in her, to gone and desperate to come to worry about anything else. She also knew this is what got Harry the hottest, being used and knowing she was just there to make Louis come. 

Harry’s mouth was slick, pressed into louis’ heat where she was so wet and so hot, and louis was so worked up it didn't take long. Harry alternated between pushing her tongue in louis’ wet heat then sliding down towards her perineum and into her arse. Louis’ smelled so much more here, tight and puckered. She’d lick all across her hole, using her hands to squeeze louis’ arse, pushing them together then letting them fall apart. Louis grinded herself into her girlfriends mouth for what felt like an infinite amount of time but far too quickly she was making a bunch in her hands with Harry's hair and letting out a high moan, coming. 

There were spots dancing behind her eyes, and her breath coming in short puffs, riding out the last of her orgasm. Harry made her mouth soft and just let her lips slide against louis, until louis felt too over sensitive and climbed down, pressing herself to Harry’s side 

“Wow. I-“ louis let out a chuckle at her own speechlessness, turning her head towards harry seeing she the sweat sheen on her forehead and her wild baby hairs glued against her face. She brought her hand up to push harry hair away from her face, petting her. 

Harry opened her eyes, bright, moss green shining in the light of the bedroom and smiled at louis. “I love you, so much” she said pressing a kiss to louis’ mouth, then pressing small kisses all over her face. 

“I love you too, angel,” Louis finally managed enough energy to sit up, bring the sheets up towards their torsos, they had been bunched up at their feet in their haste to like, devour one another. 

Right as she felt her eyes getting droopy, falling into sleep, she heard harry say with a giggle, “I still think I could take you in a fight,” louis snuggled up deeper into harry, Harry’s breath warm and gentle on her neck. With eyes closed she replied, “Not a chance, princess”


End file.
